


Отвратительный

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, unikittyqueen



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, M/M, Virtual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikittyqueen/pseuds/unikittyqueen
Summary: Билли пытается быть таким, как все. Таким, каким нужно быть. Менее отвратительным.





	Отвратительный

Было десять вечера, воскресенье. Помимо компьютера светились лишь телевизор и его отражение в пивной кружке. Звук был на минимуме, слов было не разобрать, но по интонациям было ясно, что это реклама на одном из центральных телеканалов.

Билли смотрел на монитор. В левом верхнем углу красовалась эмблема сайта – слово «Соулмейт.ком» красным курсивом и ниже мелкими буквами какая-то чушь о том, что тысячи одиноких сердец ежедневно находят свою вторую половинку благодаря одному из крупнейших сайтов знакомств в англоязычном сегменте сети. Билли не верил в это, но именно на этом сайте Стэн нашел свою Грэйс, идеальную во всех отношениях омегу, и теперь они готовились к свадьбе. Листая бесконечный список случайных анкет, Билли видел улыбающиеся лица таких же идеальных омег и идеальных альф в выглаженных рубашках и скромных летних платьях, будто сфотографированных сразу после воскресного посещения церкви. Смотреть на это было тоскливо. Билли взглянул на свою кружку, прикинул, сколько пива уже выпил, и довольно легко признался самому себе в том, что надеялся увидеть побольше расстегнутых воротничков, из-под которых немного видно волосы на груди.

В понедельник на работе он не мог выкинуть из головы дурацкое слово «соулмейт». Кое-кто из его «друзей друзей» даже употреблял это слово на полном серьезе. Ах да, кажется, та же Грэйс. Наверно, так и полагается хорошей омеге. Билли задумался о том, как мечтал о чем-то вроде родственной души еще в те времена, когда эта концепция фигурировала только в сказках, которые о-дедушки и о-бабушки рассказывали на ночь маленьким омегам, а взрослым людям такое говорить было неприлично. В его подростковых мечтах соулмейт не был его сексуальным партнером; он просто обнимал его и говорил вещи вроде «Я тебя понимаю. Я знаю, через что ты проходишь». Типичная фигня, которую по-хорошему надо было в детстве разбирать с психологом.

Этим вечером Билли закрыл вкладку с одним из крупнейших сайтов знакомств, решив, что ни соулмейт, ни жених в белой рубашечке ему не нужны. Он решил просто посмотреть телевизор. Минут через пять он сходил на кухню за пивом, а еще через полчаса — за вторым.

«Сегодня вечером не буду пить», — решил Билли на следующее утро. Третий день подряд ведь, да еще и во время рабочей недели. Вскоре к нему обратился Дэрил: «Эй, Билл, дружище», — и сообщил, что они со Стэном идут в бар сегодня вместо пятницы, потому что его, Дэрила, отправляют в командировку со среды. Билли пожал плечами. В его нынешней жизни еженедельные посиделки с альфа-друзьями в баре были больше всего похожи на то, чем занимаются нормальные люди. Нормальные альфы. Он посмотрел в сторону их коллеги беты и вспомнил, как хорошо было делить офис с двумя молодыми бетами, без Дэрила, с его фигурой пожарного из сексуальных календарей и с его приводящим в бешенство запахом. Так пах соперник. Иногда Дэрилу хотелось пробить череп или сломать спину об его рабочий стол, и Билли в такие моменты был особенно отвратителен самому себе.

Билли чувствовал, что вчера Дэрил тоже выпивал. Так было со многими альфами: после употребления алкоголя из личного аромата исчезали нюансы, он становился сильнее и универсальнее: «Я альфа. Я фертилен, силен и опасен». Такой же побочный эффект был у табака, особенно в дешевых сигаретах, и некоторых лекарств. (Билли лишился девственности в последний год школы после того, как несколько месяцев лечился антибиотиками от пневмонии, и к нему проявила сильный интерес одна омега на пару лет старше.)

После работы они втроем долго стояли у светофора и задумчиво перечисляли знакомые заведения поблизости. Их пятничный бар окружила полиция: прошлой ночью кто-то вылетел из него на проезжую часть, разбив окно и, кажется, голову. И это была не пятница, а понедельник!

— Как насчет того, на улице Красного Креста?

— Я не пойду в тот бар, туда пускают педиков! — возмущался Дэрил в ответ на предложение Стэна.

— Не пускают туда никаких… Не средь бела дня же! — раздраженно отвечал тот. — Тут полиция в двух кварталах. Ладно, можно пойти в паб рядом с церковью Святого Духа.

— Он в это время оккупирован бета-бабульками и дедками, — сообщил Билли. — Они играют в шашки.

Сегодня у него было настроение выкинуть Дэрила в окно паба и просто пойти домой. Стэн продолжал припоминать какие-то места, а Билли вспомнил, что выкурил сегодня всего две сигареты, и закурил третью. Стоявший неподалеку омега с каштановыми кудряшками посмотрел на него и скривил нос. Не отрывая от омеги взгляда, Билли слегка дернулся в его сторону и выдохнул дым; паренек испуганно отпрянул и убежал, как только загорелся зеленый. Настроение стало и менее, и более паршивым одновременно.

Тут лицо Дэрила осветилось так, будто ему пришла гениальная мысль.

— Мужики, а давайте ко мне? Я тут недалеко, рядом с автозаводом. У меня неплохой бурбон лежит.

Стэн был не против, и Билли тоже. Квартира Дэрила была в грязноватом доме из рыжего кирпича со ржавой пожарной лестницей. «И это ужасно подходит ему», — подумал Билли. Наверно, все такие грубоватые, громкие альфы с их пошлыми шутками и безграничной уверенностью в себе живут в грязноватых домах рядом с автомобильными заводами и автосервисами. Даже в запахе Дэрила, если подумать, было что-то от бензина. Черный кружевной чулок, встретивший их на полу в коридоре, тоже идеально вписывался в образ.  
— Ага, мой вчерашний гость забыл, — Дэрил по-идиотски хохотнул. – Если хотите знать, он из нашего офиса!

Стэн обменялся с Билли скептическим взглядом. Да, да, Билли тоже думал, что Дэрил врет – в их небольшом офисе омег было всего три, и обо всех трех (а также тех, кто взял их на работу) Дэрил не далее как вчера говорил как о безмозглых шлюхах, – но его больше занимал чулок. Хозяин дома быстро убрал его куда-то, и Билли не успел рассмотреть.

Было уже поздно, когда они допили бурбон. Дэрил вдруг вспомнил тот бар, в который пускают педиков, а вместе с тем вспомнил и что бывают не только альфы-педики, но и омежки-педики, которые тщетно пытаются удовлетвориться, тыкая друг друга в мокрые дырки своими маленькими пальчиками.

— Дэрил, прошу тебя, не надо о такой… мерзости.

— Да нет, Стэн, слушай, мы… такие три альфы, как мы, да мы… мы можем пойти туда и разом сделать всех этих омежек натуралами.

Стэн уже некоторое время поглядывал на часы и наконец обратился к Билли (который старался представить, что слышит только звон в ушах): — Слушай, меня через пятнадцать минут ждет Грэйс. Ты успокоишь его? Прости, что так получилось, но не дай ему выйти на улицу, хорошо? Дэрил, послушай, ты многовато выпил. Расслабься, ладно?

Дэрил возмутился и принялся сбивчиво рассказывать о том, как он однажды в своем родном городке на ярмарке перепил всех, включая некоего Большого Крэйга, чемпиона по армрестлингу. Билли пришлось дослушать этот увлекательный рассказ до конца, ведь Стэн всегда выполнял его просьбы.

Запах Стэна был совершенно не похож на запах Дэрила и никогда не раздражал Билли, даже когда тот пил. Пах он спокойной силой, так, должно быть, во времена первобытно-общинного строя пах Вожак. И теперь, когда Стэн ушел, а его запах стремительно выветривался, Дэрил (который, похоже, признавал его главным) точно не собирался успокаиваться, а Билли все сильнее злился и представлял, как ломает Дэрилу пальцы. Он несколько раз пнул диван, но для настоящего разрушения в чужом доме был недостаточно пьян.

Зато когда он вернулся домой, намного позже, чем ожидал, он вспомнил про черный чулок. Дэрил был пьян, и его интересовали только собственные истории, и он точно не мог убрать его далеко. И если бы Билли вспомнил про этот чулок чуть раньше, он мог… Но это было, нет, это было… Нет.

Попадись ему черный кружевной чулок сейчас, он бы его жестоко разорвал. Он был уставшим, пьяным и болезненно неудовлетворенным.

— Сука! — выкрикнул он, впрочем, не слишком громко, и несколько раз пнул стену, за которой не было соседей. Затем он сорвал штору вместе с карнизом. Но довольно скоро его гнев выветрился, жизнь стала казаться еще противней, и он лег спать. 

От виски у него всегда похмелье было хуже, чем от водки или текилы, и первую половину среды он не работал, а просто сидел в кресле, скрючившись и пытаясь заслонить глаза от света офисной лампы ладонью. Зато на работе не было Дэрила. В обеденный перерыв Билли сходил покурить со Стэном. Тот чувствовал себя хорошо, и ничего не выдавало вчерашнего пьянства, кроме изменившегося запаха.

— Грэйс, наверно, с тебя вчера не слезала. И сегодня затрахает до смерти, — хрипло сказал ему Билли.

Стэн неопределенно дернул головой и промычал: «Угу».

— Билл, почему ты всегда куришь такое вонючие сигареты?

Билли последовал его примеру и в ответ промычал что-то намеренно неопределенное.

Днем головная боль отступила, и дома Билли перетащил сорванный карниз в коридор; он порвал обои, но стена, кажется, не пострадала. Все равно дурацкий поступок. Помнил он его не слишком хорошо, просто как факт. Нужно пить поменьше, и уж точно не виски. Потом он достал из-под стола коробку со старыми журналами, которые продавались там же, где и сексуальные календари с альфами пожарными и пин-ап с омегами — в самых крайних, плохо освещенных палатках на ночных книжных ярмарках. В этих журналах был указан адрес сайта знакомств иного рода, чем «Соулмейт.ком». Билли быстро его нашел, но долго не решался открыть.

Дизайн сайта сексуальных знакомств был немного старомодным, черно-красным с вкраплением фиолетовых элементов, а также с множеством изображений полуголых омег, отставляющих зад, при виде которых Билли ощутил волну раздражения. Просмотреть анкеты можно было, только войдя на сайт. Билли нажал на соответствующий значок и долго, долго смотрел на пустое поле для регистрации.

"Я альфа, ищу игривого омегу!"

"Я омега, ищу жеребца-альфу!"

Он встал. Еще раз перетащил карниз, сделал чай. Вспомнил поле для регистрации на «Соулмейт.ком» и поразился: сайт был рассчитан на альф и омег, но не на бет! Бетам не нужны соулмейты? Билли вернулся к компьютеру и подвигал мышку, чтобы тот не уснул. Его душе хотелось выпить, но тело на эту мысль реагировало протестом. Он опустился в кресло, потом на пол. Включил и выключил телевизор. Снова взглянул на горячих омег в купальниках на эротическом сайте. Подумал, что можно было бы долго не думать над регистрацией, назваться каким-нибудь БольшимАльфой69 и написать какой-нибудь омеге. Он умел разговаривать с омегами.

Не в силах больше терпеть такую привычную квартиру и свои мысли на трезвую голову, Билли вскочил и вышел из дома. Он ходил по городу без цели. Смотрел на прохожих, привычно сравнивал с ними себя и своих знакомых. Увидел знакомую фигуру из офиса и узнал Лесли, омегу-секретаря своей начальницы. Билли вспомнил, как на прошлой неделе от непосредственного руководства им поступили неверные указания, и работа в офисе встала. Они с Дэрилом и бетой Деллой сидели в душном кабинете, и Билли сказал:

— Это все Лесли.

Сказал, чтобы опередить Дэрила, у которого на языке явно было что-то подобное.

— Конечно Лесли! — согласился тот, хлопнув по столу ладонью. — Кто, кроме глупой омеги, мог все так напутать? 

Делла их игнорировала. Хорошо, вообще, жилось бетам. Им не нужны соулмейты, и им можно было пойти после рабочего дня в пятницу прямо домой, не заходя в бар вместе с коллегами-альфами. Хотя у них, наверно, была какая-то своя компания, но, без сомнений, более приятная, и в ней можно было не смеяться над пошлыми шуточками или даже закатывать на них глаза. И им можно было вообще не интересоваться сексом, быть эксцентричными и вообще какими угодно и, да, игнорировать Дэрила. Или его, отвратительного Билли, который ругал бедного, скорее всего, ни в чем не повинного Лесли, зная, что так делают другие альфы, пытаясь почувствовать над омегой полагающееся превосходство. Безуспешно.

Билли тогда чувствовал себя лицемером: он в принципе хорошо относился к Лесли. Пока не видел его. Но стоило ему услышать мелодичный голос (ему стоило быть диктором на омежьей радиоволне, черт возьми) и увидеть его маленький круглый зад в облегающих штанишках… и Билли начинал его ненавидеть.

Вот и сейчас он увидел его на улице, куда-то спешащего, в костюмчике более игривом, чем позволительно было надевать на работу, и ему захотелось схватить этого Лесли и стереть вечную улыбку с его лица. И разбить собственные кулаки, при этом разбив как можно больше предметов и альфовских морд вокруг. Устроить панику запахом крови разъяренного альфы.

Пульс Билли участился, окружающий мир отступил на второй план, ему стало трудно дышать. Он привык, когда ему бывало плохо, тошно, направлять агрессию на окружающий мир и других людей, но прямо сейчас явственно ощутил, как сильно хочет разбить свои кулаки и собственное лицо, но не для того, чтобы устроить панику. Ведя ладонью по шершавой стене, он убежал куда-то в более узкие переулки. Там он выкурил три сигареты подряд.

Потом он блуждал до темноты и плохо это запомнил. Он успокоился к вечеру. Чувствовал даже, что мысль об алкоголе уже не противна. Обнаружив себя на окраине, недалеко оттуда, где в июле проходили те самые ночные книжные ярмарки, Билли вспомнил о расположенном неподалеку ночном кинотеатре, где, кажется, показывали порно, и о секс-шопе. Ни в одном, ни в другом месте он раньше не бывал. Но что теперь терять? У него и так никогда не будет приличного о-женишка; быть противным самому себе он тоже не перестанет. 

Кинотеатр был заброшен, его окна были заколочены и почти лишены стекол. А секс-шоп был на месте. Билли постоял перед ним, выкурил сигарету и зашел. Это не было настоящим секс-шопом, по крайней мере, не таким, как он представлял из тех самых журналов. Не было выставлено ни фаллоимитаторов, ни каких-нибудь наручников с плетками. Здесь были все те же эротические журналы, какие-то книжки, феромоны (вроде тех, что в аптеках можно было приобрести по рецепту). Кружевное белье для омег на облезлых манекенах было выставлено на небольшом возвышении в центре магазинчика, словно это был алтарь. Билли точно не знал, что ищет, пока не увидел это пошлое, дешевое великолепие. У него перехватило дыхание и напряглось внизу живота еще до того, как он осознал, что смотрит на чулки на пластиковых полусогнутых ногах: кружевные красные, в сетку, простые черные.

— Какой размер у вашей омеги?

Билли застыл и некоторое время молча смотрел на полного омегу-продавца, который, ссутулив широковатые плечи, сидел за столом с кассой.

— Он примерно как вы.

Дома Билли был после десяти вечера. На пол кухни полетели джемпер, штаны и штопор с пластиковой пробкой. Билли включил компьютер, глядя на экран, не мигая, делая большие глотки белого вина из бутылки, выбрал "Я омега, ищу жеребца-альфу!" Если бы кто-то его видел, он бы предпочел провалиться под землю, но никто его не видел, и он ввел в поле для ника Милашка2014_<3, чувствуя, что им управляет сила непонятного происхождения. Та, что побуждает срывать карнизы, когда он пьян, или признаться однажды а-отцу о том, что он хотел бы сходить к психологу.

Он сам выбрал страницу альфы. Его ник состоял из случайных на вид цифр и букв, а на аватарке стояла явно некачественная фотография симпатичного торса на веб-камеру. 

“Привет. Что делаешь?”

Себе на аватар Билли поставил такую же некачественную, но удачную фотографию своих губ: если надуть их и обрезать подбородок, их вполне можно было принять за омежьи.

“Привет. Да вот читаю. Про машины. Я работаю в автосервисе”.

Билли был уверен, что люди не так говорили о своей профессии, но это было где-то в реальном, дневном мире, и этой ночью это было совсем неважно!

“Здорово! Я работаю в офисе и как раз очень люблю альф, которые работают в автосервисе”.

“Хахах. Отлично ;) А ты что делаешь?”

“Примеряю новые чулки. Хочешь посмотреть?”

Чулки были странными, но впору. Оказывается, можно надеть предназначенную для другого пола одежду, и она не порвется, не взорвется, не разверзнется земля под ногами. Альфа сказал, что посмотреть, конечно, хочет, и Билли сделал несколько фотографий. Они получились неправильными, некрасивыми. Ноги были слишком рельефными, а ступни — большими, и тогда Билли попробовал вытянуть ногу, как манекен, на котором этот чулок был представлен. С помощью перспективы и приглушенного света он сделал удачный снимок. Там, где заканчивался чулок, Билли нажал на мягкую кожу кончиками пальцев. На мизинец он надел серебристое колечко с розовым стеклышком.

Между отправлением фото и ожиданием ответа сердце едва не пробило насквозь его грудную клетку, но одновременно с этим его накрывало возбуждение.

“Вау! Ты очень горячий! Я бы с тобой познакомился поближе ;)”

“А это ты на аватарке?”

“Конечно ;)) Хочешь увидеть еще?”

“Хочу”.

Билли к этому времени влил в себя уже половину бутылки. Ему было довольно безразлично, как альфу зовут, но хотелось сказать тому свое имя. Только разве омег зовут дурацкими грубыми именами вроде Билли? Нет, они все милые Лесли, утонченные Грэйс.

Альфа прислал еще одно фото торса на вебку, очень похожее. Был виден кусок его лица с квадратной челюстью, темной щетиной и уверенной улыбкой.

“Мне нравится. Так говоришь, ты бы познакомился со мной поближе?”  
“Ага ;)”

“Тогда ты должен показать мне больше”, — написал Билли дрожащими руками и коснулся своего стоящего члена.

“Тогда ты тоже”

Билли, в одних трусах и чулках, встал и посмотрел на себя через веб-камеру. Нет, торс посылать было нельзя. Он не был сильно мускулистым, но плечи были широкими, а мерзкие колечки волос на груди — слишком темными и густыми. Он опустил камеру ниже. Снял уродливые боксеры, повернулся боком, прикрыл рукой основание члена с узлом. Потом попробовал повернуться задницей, так, чтоб не было видно больших рук и лобковых волос. Если выгнуть поясницу, то получалось… неплохо!

Он сделал снимки и отправил. Фотографии альфы уже ждали его: Необрезанный член с большим узлом и мускулистые бедра, заросшие черными волосами. На другом фото альфа держал стояк в руке.

“У тебя такие большие руки! Хотел бы я, чтобы ты держал ими меня. Ты такой большой, смог бы, наверно, держать меня одной рукой! А твой член, мммм. Он весь не влез бы в мой ротик, но я бы очень постарался”.

Слова ему приходили в голову идиотские, но планка была низкой, а главное, он был возбужден, как никогда. Раньше он просто мечтал о ком-то большом, фантазии были неоформленными и быстро ускользали, превращая мастурбацию в чисто механическое действие, после которого он к тому же чувствовал себя особенно тоскливо. Сейчас же рука, сжимавшая собственный член, и альфа, который хотел его, были всем его миром.

“Ты качаешь попу?” — спросили у него.

Билли ощутил укол страха. Вдруг он слишком не похож на омегу? Конечно, не похож, он ведь весь… не такой.

“Да. Не нравится? :(”

“Нравится. Да, я бы тебя держал одной рукой. И трахал ;) Покажи свою дырочку”.

“Хорошо. Я ее как раз сейчас трахаю пальчиком”.

Он достал масло для тела и вставил себе в зад один скользкий палец. Он уже делал так пару раз раньше. 

“Класс ;) Я бы посмотрел, как ты это делаешь. Ты бы растягивал себя и сосал мой член”.

О да. Он сфотографировал свою задницу с пальцем в ней. Фото вышло плохим. Плевать. Ободки чулок на бедрах делали все терпимей. В ответ альфа прислал еще одно фото увеличившегося узла. Билли быстро двигал рукой на члене и пальцем внутри, давя на стенки. Интересно, так это ощущают омеги?

“Когда ты растянул бы себя, был мокрым и готовым, я бы тебе так вставил, что ты забыл бы обо всем ;))”

Например, забыл бы у этого альфы дома чулок. Это была последняя его мысль. Выпив почти бутылку вина, он долго не мог кончить, но от этого к концу стало только приятней. 

"А потом я бы наполнил тебя своим первоклассным семенем вожака стаи", — увидел он краем глаза. 

Ощущения были волшебные. 

"Может, завтра повторим? ;)"

Билли сидел в сперме, масле для тела, вине и чулках. Он ничего не ответил. 

Завтра был рабочий четверг, и, проснувшись утром с головной болью, Билли не очень понимал вчерашнее волшебство. Он был липким. Грязным. Он вспомнил вчерашние слова "первоклассное семя вожака стаи" и захотел пробить монитор и свой череп.

Еще вчера после работы пришло сообщение от Стэна: после пьянки Дэрил, оказывается, проспал и не уехал в командировку. На работе творился хаос. При мысли о Дэриле, работе, Лесли, Стэне Билли заплакал без слез. 

Если бы Стэн знал, какой он на самом деле, он бы просто сказал "Какая мерзость" и больше никогда не встречался бы с ним взглядом. Если бы узнал Дэрил с его интеллектом ребенка-переростка, он бы, наверно, рассказал про Билли всему офису, но сначала избил бы его, и Билли бы принял это заслуженное наказание.  
Он поднял свое отвратительное тело с кровати, включил компьютер и удалил аккаунт Милашки2014_<3, а затем вырвал шнур так, что розетка отошла от стены. 

Волшебства не существовало. Его жизнь все еще была тошнотворно тоскливой, а он сам все еще был собой, отвратительным Билли, и вчерашний, тоже отвратительный альфа хотел отнюдь не его, а омегу, которым он притворялся!

Билли закричал и ударил рукой стену. И еще, и еще. Разорвал свои эротические журналы и распинал обрывки по квартире. Разбил об стену пустую бутылку от вина, а затем еще одну, полную. А с хера ли нет?

И наконец он поднял с пола черные чулки. Они тянулись и не хотели рваться.


End file.
